Rock On
by Jessicacheerbear417
Summary: Sometimes to be smart, you have to give up things you love. Jessica Hill is one of the youngest professors in Caimbridge University. Wanting to know what the new 'Twilight' craze was about she read the book, and belived she could do better. She must have provoked a higher power because now she has been dropped into Twilight to do just that. (Edward X OC)
1. Prolouge

I flung myself backwards onto the bed, sighing and groaning in annoyance. I curled up into the foetal position protecting my gold and blue notebook from harm.

I cracked the spine open and peered at my little scribblings that spanned across the pages, notes on little things I had to remember like picking up milk on my way home from teaching at the university, and plot holes in the book I was writing.

I huffed a little and walked over to my bookcase, I had graduated early from university, and studying to allow myself to do so had never really let me read for the fun of it. I had missed out on several crazes that my generation had gone through, but now I was one of the youngest professors at the university, I was determined to catch up.

I selected the first book in the set of four I had acquired earlier this week, the dark tones in the cover didn't really appeal to me at first, but the story seemed interesting enough for the first few pages. I didn't get a chance to read too much into it this morning but now I have plenty of time.

I settled myself in a soft warm corner of the sofa in my living room and began lazily scanning the words, occasionally scoffing at the dull tone of the girl. I noted down a few bits I liked in my notebook, but the reading of the book mostly reminded me about the importance of not writing a Mary-Sue character.

This Bella, was an absolute whiner. She complained about the rain, the sun, and everyone who lived anywhere... Except the Cullens. Her poor dad didn't even escape her scrutiny. She made a point of describing her crippling shyness, even though she managed to catch the attention of almost every boy we have met so far who isn't in a relationship.

I eventually fell asleep, both my notebook and the copy of twilight still held in my grasp as I slowly fell away from reality, but not before promising myself that I would do much better if it was me controlling the story.

Perhaps that was a conceded idea to have, maybe I tempted fate. All I know is that started my journey.

**Okay, this isn't the first thing I've posted on my account, but the first story was a horrible mush mash and I just couldn't bear to continue it. Instead I will be going down the familiar 'thrown into twilight' route, but I will endeavour to make the story just as good if not better than the others of the same discription.**


	2. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes as the plane began to land, a whirring of wind and the squeal of wheels slamming on the concrete was enough to jerk me from my slumber.

"Thank you for flying air twilight, we hope you have a good stay!" A bright voice poured from the speakers above my head and everyone began piling about the ends of the rows to vacate from the plane after hours of sitting.

"Good luck" a older woman whispered, the wrinkles around her eyes gave her a sunny smile and she grinned before getting up and leaving the plane.

I shook my head lightly before grabbing my backpack and getting off the plane, there where two explanations at the moment, I've either gotten on a plane and fallen asleep forgetting momentarily why I was on the plane in the first place, or this is a dream.

I was pondering the consequences of the two theory's when I came to a conclusion, if it's a dream, I will have control. I thought proud of myself for thinking up the obvious answer to my problem.

I pressed my pointer finger into my left palm and willed it to go though, no such luck. Then I jumped and thought of flying, once again I fell to the floor heavily, my boots slamming into the polished floor of the airport.

"Jessie!" A American voice exclaimed from behind me, I whirled round and regarded the man who stood in front of me, I had never seen him in my life.

He had a fair amount of dark hair, and a rather large moustache. His grin was contagious and his brown eyes crinkled around the edges where his grin reached them.

"What, doesn't your old dad get a hug? Or do you wanna call me Charlie..." He trailed off grin fading rapidly from his face.

"Of course you get a hug dad!" I exclaimed flinging my arms around the man and squeezing him tightly as he did the same to me, if I was right this man was not just any Charlie, he was Charlie Swan.

I'd seen pictures of the cast of Twilight, on posters and movie clips, even on some of my students folders. This man was the spitting image of Charlie swan. And by the looks of it, he thinks I'm his daughter. We've already disapproved the dream theory, and I've certainly never met this man before, well let's just go with it, if it is a dream, I will wake up soon enough.

"Oh I'm so glad you came back home from England, I've told everyone that your coming back!" Dad said grinning from ear to ear and holding me at arms length. I swear the book said Bella came from Phoenix but mabye it's changed to allow me?

"Who's 'everyone'?" I asked cautiously, if I was going to play daughter, I had to know people's names.

"Just Billy and Jacob, y'know, your old friend from when you where younger and his dad?" He gently prodded my memory, I smiled softly and nodded.

"Come on, let's go home. The cruiser is out front" he said leading me out to the front of the airport where a police cruiser sat.

"Wow, hey do you want me to sit in the back? Take em away copper" I said putting on a terrible film noir voice for the last part.

"Nah, just get in come on, we ain't got all day, and I want you to see the boys" Dad said sitting comfortably in the front seat and starting the engine up.

"Meaning there's a game on and you want me to cook snacks right?" I asked guessing from Bellas description that her sad couldn't cook to save his life. Luckily for him and me I can cook, but I only like the more bland end of the spectrum.

Dad nodded sheepishly and looked ahead smiling all the way home in the companionable conversation I managed to maintain. Bella was wrong, it was easy to converse with her dad, you just had to have a few good jokes up your sleeve.

We pulled up to a respectable sized house and went inside, the inside of the house was cosy and warm, but eventually I saw the pictures. Everywhere had a few family pictures, there where four smiling faces in all of them, Charlie, Bella's mum Bella and me.

I don't understand, if I took Bella's place in the story, then shouldn't she not exist? Charlie came in after a few minutes, obviously wondering where I got to.

"It's a shame your sister decided to stay with your mum and Phil, mabye she'll come down for a visit" Charlie sighed looking at the picture.

"She might, never mind lets go have a look at the kitchen!" I said brightly patting my dad on the shoulder reassuringly before walking to the kitchen.

I looked around, gathering ingredients for snacks and drinks while Charlie stood in the doorway watching me with a little smile on his face. I feel bad for the poor fella, all his family abandoned him, even Bella.

I was jerked out of my thought by the doorbell ringing, Charlie ran to the door and opened it, greeting his long time friend and his son. I threw a dishcloths over my shoulder and walked to the door smiling at the newcomers.

"Thank god your here Jess, I think I might have gone mad with all the talk of you moving up here from Charlie here" Billy said from his wheelchair.

"You poor things, having to listen to Dad drone on about me, come on in, he's put me to work straight away, I'm cooking up a storm" I said stepping back to let them in. As they passed me in the hall the one I recognised as Jacob from all the posters and such smiled at me brightly, and I noticed a old truck in the driveway as well as the other car they undoubtedly left here.

Hmmm, that truck is the one Bella gets in the book, perhaps it's destined for me?

"Hey, my names Jacob, we used to make mud pies when we when're little? I don't know if you remember me..." Jacob began after he ambushed me in my way back to the kitchen.

"Not at all, but my memory's terrible, so how about you tell me what you want to drink, and then you can recount all the tales of our adventures." I said pushing past him to get a few cups out for drinks and roll out some dough.

Jacob readily agreed and by the looks of it had great fun recounting all the little tales he remembered from our childhood. I was pretty glad he could fill in some gaps for me, and I listened avidly while finishing up the snacks.

"And then we dropped the sand on Bella, who was absolutely furious at us for it" he finished his latest tale and I laughed, this guy was hilarious.

I opened the oven and pulled out the last mini pizzas I had made from scratch, and piled them on the already full tray, burning myself in the process.

"Ouch, bastard" I muttered after putting the oven tray back in the top oven and running my finger under the tap. When I turned around Jacob was reaching for the tray of snacks, I slapped his hand sharply.

"What? I've waited ages for these!" He complained nursing his hand.

"And you can wait five minutes more, dad and Billy get first pick" I said frowning at the boy standing across from me.

I hefted the platter up and and carried it into the living room where Dad- Charlie, it's getting to easy to call him dad- sat with Billy watching the game.

"Anyone for snacks?" I said grinning at the men on the sofa.

"Oh Jess you read my mind, wow they smell really good!" Dad said from his seat. I put the platter out and took a pizza popping it in my mouth and grinning.

"Eat what you can, and watch Jacob, he's got his eyes on the pizza" I said going into the kitchen to get my drink.

TIME SKIP

As Billy and Jake where leaving they all turned to me and dad asked me a question.

"What do you think of the truck?"

"It's a good car, sturdy, I like it" I said fiddling with my jacket a little.

"Well it's yours." Dad said grinning "Jake fixed it up, and I bought it from them for you to drive to school and such"

"Aw thank you so much!" I said throwing my arms around him.

"Don't I get a hug too?" Jake crowed and his dad tried to cuff him round the head from his seat in his wheelchair.

"Nope" I said, I was really glad that I had managed to get my drivers licence before being thrown into twilight, it would be difficult to explain that I couldn't drive. I only just got it after retaking the test twice. I think the instructor just wanted to get rid of me.

Later on, in the room my dad had given me, I caught sight of my reflection. I looked like me, my clear blue eyes framed by lashes and my lips where pink. My dark brown hair fell about my face as usual, but I didn't look like 23 year old me, I looked like I did when I was seventeen and starting Cambridge as a student, I skipped a few grades. I had a streak of red in my hair, evidence of my failed attempt at looking edgy, and I had more childlike innocence in my face.

Ah well, after all the things that had happened to me today, looking like I did at seventeen wasn't the worst, or the craziest. I checked my backpack and found some clothes that I would normally wear, and my blue notebook that was still full of my scribblings, and the twilight book.

When I opened it, I found it was blank except for the dedication page which read, 'for Jessica, who thought she could do better' I sighed, there was no doubting this now, I was in twilight.

I packed the book away in the deep recesses of my cupboard and forgot about it, I haven't gotten far in the book to begin with, so I had no idea what would happen tomorrow at school.

I curled up in a ball on my bed and willed myself to sleep, suddenly the world of Cambridge and my teaching career felt much more inviting than any fantasy, I wanted to go home.

**I've been getting so much love for this story, I wasn't going to update yet but all the lovely comments and favrouites have made me smile, so please do continue to leave what you think!**


End file.
